El fantasma de White City
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Tras muchos años, Law parece haber conseguido superar lo ocurrido 16 años atrás. En el momento más inesperado, los fantasmas del pasado volverán para terminar con lo que queda de White City.
1. Felicidades, Law

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece y su historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, la cogí de tumblr.

**N/A: **Este fic contiene spoilers del manga (hasta el último capítulo publicado), incluyendo personajes y datos que aún no han salido en el anime, aunque la historia está lo suficientemente modificada para poder utilizar un personaje en concreto.

* * *

><p>Apagó el despertador de un puñetazo y, un día más, sus quejas y peticiones de 5 minutos más no consiguieron salir de su garganta, ni un mísero gruñido de desagrado consiguió formarse en sus cuerdas vocales, incapaces de vibrar y hacer que el aire se convirtiera en sonido o ruido y después en letras, palabras y frases enteras. Alguien abrió las cortinas y la luz le golpeó directamente los párpados cerrados. Tras intentar que dejara de molestarle, sin éxito, dejó de apretar los párpados para abrir los ojos lentamente y dejar que se adaptaran a la gran cantidad de luminosidad que había en el dormitorio. La silueta de Law se recortaba en la ventana, pero él no lo miró, en lugar de eso cogió lo que había sido el despertador para tirárselo enfadado.<p>

- Buenos días, Cora-san – Lo saludó el joven mientras se apartaba de la trayectoria del despertador-. Me alegra saber que tienes un buen despertar. – Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, pero desde la cama, era imposible que el rubio la viera.

- "Sigues siendo un impertinente." – Escribió el hombre en el papel que le tiró hecho una bola, tras estar buscando un rato en su mesilla de noche. Se puso también sus gafas de sol, intentando que la luz dejara de molestarle de una vez.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, se sentía perezoso y sin ganas de moverse, pero aun así, con el bolígrafo en la mano, consiguió acercarse hasta el calendario para tachar un día más: el 5 de octubre. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora sabía porque el crío, porque para él siempre sería un crío sin importar cuantos años pasaran, había entrado tan rápido en la habitación para abrirle las cortinas. Seguro que había estado esperando fuera hasta oír el despertador o, en su defecto, el puñetazo que lo había estropeado, era el cuarto despertador en un mes. Se propuso fingir que no se daba cuenta de qué día era, como si el día 6 de octubre fuera un día más en el calendario, otro de los aburridos días que tenían en palacio, uno más en el que su único trabajo era sentarse en ese trono, pero no pudo. No con lo que había costado que el moreno volviera a querer celebrar sus cumpleaños.

- "Felicidades." – Escribió, y tras tenderle el papel, le dio un fuerte abrazo. A su lado, seguía viéndose bajito, pero lo cierto era que se había convertido en un chico bastante alto. ¿Cuánto medía?

- C-Cora-san… - El rubio sabía lo mucho que le avergonzaban esas cosas, pero en lugar de quejarse, correspondió el abrazo con fuerza con los ojos cerrados, con una diminuta sonrisa adornándole la cara. Era feliz -. Gracias.

No tardó mucho en separarse de él, sabía que el chico prefería los abrazos de otra persona. Abrazos más íntimos y con una connotación bastante diferente a la de los abrazos que él le daba de vez en cuando. Nunca lo había mencionado, pero todo el palacio sabía que el joven médico era como un hijo para él. La primera en enterarse había sido Monet, por supuesto, la arpía siempre se enteraba de todo, y seguro que tenía un montón de notas al respecto, hablando de evidencias y pruebas que lo demostraban. Se le escapó la risa al pensarlo, seguro que había estado hurgando en su papelera para encontrar las palabras que le dedicaba al niño. Lo cogió por el codo y lo obligó a seguirlo al comedor, existía la posibilidad de que quisiera desayunar con él, a parte de que estaba seguro de que el resto de la Familia no habría olvidado la fecha. Estaba convencido de ello, en la planta inferior les esperaba un banquete con tarta y unas cuantas pancartas.

No se equivocó, allí estaba una gran pancarta colgando del techo, hecha, muy probablemente por Jora, los conceptos abstractos que la decoraban eran motivo suficiente para pensarlo. El pastel lo había hecho Sugar, sólo había que fijarse en las uvas que lo decoraban.

- 1.000.000 berries a que el pastel está hecho completamente de uvas – Oyó que Buffalo le decía a Law. Ese hombre tenía un serio problema con las apuestas. Por supuesto, el menor la rechazó.

- Waka-sama, ¡ayúdeme! - Se giró para ver a una temblorosa Baby 5 esforzándose para evitar que Trébol se acercara a la mesa, mientras Diamante y Pica observaban el espectáculo desde lejos.

Finalmente, Doflamingo entró. Detrás de él, los miembros de la Familia que no habían estado en la estancia corrían para alcanzar sus zancadas. En realidad, se dieron cuenta de que llegaba porque su estruendosa risa se oía cada vez más cerca. Sin duda, era el más alegre de los dos hermanos y de toda la Familia Donquixote.

Se sentaron todos juntos alrededor de la mesa y el servicio empezó a entrar platos. Algunos eran enormes, por lo que comían más que otros, y otras, porque eran mujeres, comían como pajaritos, poquito y muy seguido, especialmente la peliverde.

La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que apareció ese Eustass Kid que tan poco le gustaba. Era desagradable, rudo, violento y demasiado impulsivo, y su única cualidad era que de vez en cuando dejaba de mostrarse como un desalmado para demostrar que tenía un corazoncito latiendo en el pecho. Ah, y la recompensa que daban por su cabeza. El día en que le hiciera daño a su "pequeño" se la cortaría él mismo y la dejaría frente al Cuartel General de la Marina con la dirección a la que debían enviar los millones correspondientes. Pero el cumpleaños de Law no era ese día, al menos por el momento. No se levantó de la mesa a saludarlo como hicieron los demás, ni siquiera miró al moreno cuando se levantó para dar un casto beso en los labios de su novio. Sabía de sobras la reacción que tendría el pelirrojo, tan posesivo, diciéndoles a todos sin palabras que el moreno era suyo, y no le apetecía verlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido adoptar la política del "haz lo que quieras pero que yo no lo vea", y ese joven capitán pirata insistía en saltarse la última parte de la norma, la única que realmente tenía interés en que fuera cumplida.

Chasqueó con la lengua, con lo que los dos jóvenes se separaron. No le pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo, probablemente orgulloso de haber conseguido molestarle. Para él, aunque no le gustara el chico, la relación que tenía con Law estaba bien siempre que el segundo no saliera herido, se querían y lo sabía, y por eso, aunque le suponía un gran esfuerzo, apoyaba la relación.

Pronto, todo el mundo volvió a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos: la hora de los regalos había llegado. Uno a uno, los presentes fueron entregándole sus presentes al cumpleañero, en su mayoría libros, pero también ropa para que modificara su monótono vestuario de vez en cuando, herramientas útiles para el submarino y, oh, Doflamingo tuvo una gran idea al regalarle un ventilador. Alguien quiso hacer la gracia de regalarle unas pastillas para dormir, pero la broma no tuvo demasiado éxito y todo el mundo permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la expresión seria del rostro del joven, algunos temiendo que un 'room' llenara la sala pero, sobretodo, ser descuartizados.

El regalo de Corazón fue tan emotivo, que la mitad de los miembros de la Familia creyó que el chico iba a llorar. Obviamente eso no ocurrió. Se trataba de un álbum de fotos y, en él, descansaban los mejores recuerdos de todos esos años que habían podido ser fotografiados, inmortalizados para toda la eternidad. Una imagen de un niño de pelo blanco y piel morena pero manchada de blanco abría el álbum con la inscripción: "Lo que parecía un final infeliz dio inicio a una vida más feliz de lo esperado". Eran palabras tristes, y Corazón lo sabía, sabía lo que esas manchas significaban para el Cirujano de la Muerte y lo que significaban aquellas palabras. El fantasma de White City seguía persiguiéndolo, estaba seguro, pero le pareció que esa foto no podía faltar en el álbum. Sabía que evocaría recuerdos de Lamy, de sus padres biológicos y de toda la gente que se quedó atrás en la ciudad, pero no había podido evitarlo. Otras imágenes más felices la siguieron. No todas eran recuerdos dignos de fotografiar, pero en ella se veía la vida cotidiana del moreno junto a la Familia. En una, se le veía completamente dormido sobre las plumas del abrigo de Doffy, en otra, sonreía al lado de una alegre Baby 5 que soplaba las velas de su propio pastel. La última era de las que menos le gustaban, pero Monet se la había hecho a escondidas y pensó que le gustaría verla. En ella se veía una de las típicas puestas de Sol de Dressrosa, con la singularidad de que aquel atardecer un tímido Trafalgar Law estaba apoyado en una barandilla, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y abrazando a Eustass Kid, que lo besaba con… ¿Intensidad? ¿Rabia? Corazón no quería saberlo, bastante había sufrido viendo la foto y pegándola al álbum, pero la expresión de Law al ver la foto había valido la pena. Se quedó ahí sentado abrazando el álbum con una sonrisa feliz, con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente sonrojado.

Trajeron el pastel, momento en el que el pelirrojo, sentado junto al médico, aprovechó para decir que le daría su regalo en privado, dándole un beso en la mejilla y apoyando una mano en su muslo. El moreno hizo amago de levantarse, pero Corazón lo obligó a sentarse con una mirada que decía claramente "tú no te vas hasta que no termines el pastel". El menor suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Realmente era de mala educación que, con la fiesta que le habían preparado, se marchara tan pronto.

Poco a poco, la fiesta fue decayendo, y la mirada de Corazón indicaba claramente que ya podía marcharse si quería. Ya era muy mayor para tener que pedir permiso, pero no quería defraudarle.

* * *

><p>Subieron al dormitorio. En ocasiones normales, lo habrían hecho entre besos apasionados, pero esa vez el mayor quería que fueran con más calma.<p>

- Sabes que a Cora-san no le gustas, deberías ser más cuidadoso. – Le recriminó.

- Que se joda. – Respondió mientras le apretaba una nalga.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se desató la pasión que se habían esforzado en contener. Las sudaderas volaron y cayeron sin que los chicos prestaran atención al lugar donde lo hacían. Sin dejar de besar y abrazar a su pareja, Kid se quitó los zapatos con los pies, y cuando el moreno fue a imitarlo, se encargó de dificultarle la tarea cambiando los labios del mayor por el cuello y, en un rápido movimiento, lamerle un pezón haciéndole jadear. Aun así, finalmente lo consiguió. Con una sonrisa ladina, fue a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y le dio unos toquecitos en la comisura de los labios.

- Eustass-ya… - Empezó a decir, dispuesto a decirle lo que ya le había dicho muchas veces, que arrodillarse le parecía denigrante y que no pensaba hacerlo, pero el otro lo calló con un beso.

Era cierto, no había pensado en ello, pero ya sabía lo que el moreno iba a decirle. De todos modos le retiró las manos de su bragueta y fue él quien se arrodilló. Era su cumpleaños, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acceder a hacer lo que él mismo había pedido. Sin esperar a que Law reaccionara, le desabrochó el pantalón con los dientes y se lo bajó junto a la ropa interior. Desde esa posición, miró hacia arriba, y vio como un moreno ligeramente ruborizado le observaba fijamente con lujuria. Con una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos y sacó la lengua.

- K-Kiiiiiiiid – El nombre se convirtió en un gemido agudo en cuanto la lengua del pelirrojo rozó el glande de Law -. Deja que termine de des… - La frase quedó a medias cuando los labios del menor envolvieron el miembro del moreno, que no pudo evitar cogerle la cabeza con una mano, no para empujar, sino para evitar que se separara. Con la mano libre se tapó la boca para intentar, sin demasiado éxito, contener un profundo gemido.

Kid hizo lo más parecido a reírse que podía hacer con la polla del moreno en la boca y decidió que, con las ganas que tenía de estar dentro de su novio, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir preparándole sin dejar de chupársela. Pero antes, tenía que hacerlo sufrir al menos un poco, como venganza por haber querido quedarse con la Familia hasta terminar el pastel.

Tan pronto como la lengua de Kid abandonó la polla del mayor, el pelirrojo oyó la mal disimulada protesta del mayor, lo que provocó que le diera un casto beso en la punta y la recorriera lentamente con los dedos por toda su extensión.

- Eustass-ya… - Movió las caderas, queriendo que el otro lo masturbara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se las sujetara y se pusiera de pie.

- Lame – Dejó los dedos frente a su cara, esperando que fuera el mayor quien fuera a lamerlos por si mismo.

- No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya – Replicó, pero aun así obedeció.

El menor no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y jadear imaginando que en realidad lo que había en la boca del moreno era su polla. Jadeó cuando, inesperadamente, el médico le pellizcó ambos pezones a la vez, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Trafalgar Law visiblemente excitado y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados, sin duda esforzándose por mantenerlos abiertos.

Sabía perfectamente qué pretendía el capitán al meterle los dedos en la boca, motivo por el que había obedecido a pesar de su desagrado por las órdenes, y sólo pensar en el que sabía que era el siguiente paso lo excitaba aun más. Cuando retiró los dedos le besó el cuello, y sonrió contra su piel cuando sintió como los dedos del pelirrojo bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su entrada, empezaban a trazar círculos alrededor de la misma y…

Alzó las cejas sorprendido cuando el otro pirata se apartó en cuanto él mismo separó los labios de su clavícula para jadear y volvió a arrodillarse frente a él. Se vio obligado a ahogar un pequeño de dolor cuando el pelirrojo metió los dos dedos dentro de él y empezó a moverlos sin esperar a que se acostumbrara a la sensación de invasión que había empezado a sentir en su interior.

- No puedo esperar más, Law – Fue la única justificación que oyó por parte de su pareja -. Pero sé de sobras que te gusta.

- S-Sí – Reconoció, le era difícil hablar mientras Kid buscaba su próstata.

Pero quedó aún más sorprendido cuando, sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior, la lengua del menor volvió a envolver la punta de su polla. Tampoco esperó demasiado para empezar a mover la cabeza dejando poca extensión fuera de su boca. Y entonces, sí, el pelirrojo golpeó su próstata.

- L-lo has… nnnghh… hecho… aanngghhh… expresamente, E-Eustaaaaaaaaaaaaanghhhhh – Dijo entre gemidos, la última palabra convertida en un grave gemido incontrolado en el que se vació en la boca de su novio, incapaz de poder aguantar las oleadas de placer que le proporcionaban las atenciones repartidas entre su próstata y la mamada que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando se hubo vaciado por completo, se dio cuenta de la presión que había estado ejerciendo en la cabeza de Kid, especialmente cuando una mano pasó a su hombro para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio. No le importó en absoluto que estuvieran en el suelo. Ahora era el turno de Eustass-ya, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se entretuvo besándolo el cuello y la clavícula y acariciando su necesitada erección con los dedos.

- Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres que me corra – El pelirrojo se rió al pronunciar esas palabras, su risa transformada en jadeas cuando la mano del mayor lo envolvió por completo y empezó a masturbarle -. Métetela.

- Eso ha sonado a orden, Eustass-ya – Sus labios bajaron hasta uno de sus pezones, una mano pellizcándole el otro y la otra mano sin dejar de masturbarle.

- Porque lo era – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, y agarró al moreno por las caderas y lo dejó caer sobre su erección, penetrándole de una sola embestida.

La clavícula del menor se resintió de ese acto tan brusco cuando el médico se la mordió intentando ahogar el gemido que prosiguió la penetración. Esta vez, sí espero un poco a empezar a moverse. De echo, esperó que fuera Law el que empezara a hacerlo, sólo porque le ponía mucho tenerlo sobre él y verle la cara mientras se movía buscando más y más contacto, profundizando cada vez más las embestidas, intentando que la polla que había en su interior golpeara ese punto que le brindaba tanto placer, haciéndole gemir y, al final, arrastrar al pelirrojo al orgasmo.

No supo decir cual de los dos gimió antes, pues la relación que tenían había hecho que conocieran casi a la perfección el cuerpo del otro, de modo que la polla de Kid no tardó en golpear la próstata del mayor. Por mucho que sus ansias de estar dentro del cirujano hubieran propiciado que terminaran teniendo sexo en el suelo, le apetecía que, por lo menos, terminaran en la cama, así que le dio unos suaves toquecitos en los muslos, y el otro entendió perfectamente lo que quería.

El moreno rodeó la cintura del capitán con las piernas y se dejó llevar hasta la cama sin que éste saliera de su interior. Le gustó sentir la comodidad del colchón bajo su espalda, y acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo con una sonrisa. A pesar de lo que estaban haciendo, no pudo evitar ese gesto tan poco habitual en él, pero pronto la caricia se convirtió en las uñas clavadas en la espalda del menor, pues las embestidas habían vuelto. Un nuevo gemido abandonó su garganta cuando sintió que la mano de Kid lo envolvía. Era consciente de que probablemente no consiguiera volver a correrse, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que ambos disfrutaran con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y erráticas, el moreno pellizcó los pezones del menor haciéndolo gemir.

- Eustass-ya… - Logró susurrarle al oído entre jadeos-. Quiero oír tu voz.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para él. No era habitual que Law dijera esas cosas, de modo que, con el clímax tan cerca y tras escucharlas, no tardó mucho en vaciarse en su interior. Apoyó los brazos al lado del cuerpo de su novio, sin querer dejar caer su peso sobre él, deleitándose la vista con su piel tostada brillando por la fina capa de sudor que ambos cuerpos habían producido.

Finalmente, le dio un casto beso en los labios y se dejó caer a su lado. Enseguida tuvo la cabeza de Law apoyada en su pecho, con una mano haciendo círculos sobre su piel distraídamente, y su propio brazo no tardó en rodearlo. Le besó la cabeza y el moreno se quedó mirándole con una cara de asombro adorable, lo cual arrancó una suave sonrisa del pelirrojo.

- Te amo – Le soltó el moreno repentinamente.

- Y yo a ti – La sonrisa de Kid se ensanchó, pues aunque ya lo sabía, el mayor no era muy dado a hablar de sus propios sentimientos, menos a dedicarle palabras de amor.

- Me alegra que hayas podido dejar de causar estragos por el Nuevo Mundo y venir hoy, Eustass-ya – Confesó el mayor ligeramente sonrojado.

- Tenía que darte tu regalo – Respondió alegremente, y después empezó a susurrar sólo porque las paredes tienen oídos y nunca sabían quien podría estar escuchando -. Que por cierto, es…

* * *

><p>Corazón alzó la vista cuando oyó el golpe sordo del periódico cayendo sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Monet muy seria y cogió el periódico sin dejar de mirarla. Ya había oscurecido, de modo que tuvo que quitarse las gafas de sol para poder leer, su cara contrayéndose en una mueca al leer la noticia que aparecía en primera plana. Sin duda, debería hablar con su hermano del asunto, y sabía que, al igual que a él mismo, no iba a gustarle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A pesar de que éste capítulo se sitúa en Dressrosa, dónde Law no ha estado antes del time skip y que hasta ahora no se sabía nada de su pasado, hasta dónde ha sido publicado, entiendo que toda la Familia sí conocía su pasado, por lo que me he tomado la licencia de que, ya que quería que Corazón apareciera en este fic, modificar las cosas de modo que, aunque Law sea el capitán de los Piratas Corazón, ya hubiera estado en Dressrosa y se llevara bien con Doflamingo (porque el motivo de su enemistad es la muerte de un personaje que está vivo en este fic). Además, el fic se sitúa durante el time skip, pero antes de que Kid perdiera el brazo, es por eso que en ningún momento se menciona su brazo metálico. También sé que Cora-san puede hablar, pero debido a que aún no sabemos porque no habla, he decidido hacer el fic como si sólo consiguiera hablar cuando tiene algo muy angustioso o importante que decir, porque cuando Law lo apuñaló, no gritó.


	2. El periódico

**N/A: **No os acostumbréis a que actualice el fic tan rápido, no es lo normal (sólo hay que ver el ritmo que llevo con los demás). Por cierto, si leeis otros de mis fics veréis que hasta que empecé este fic, solía publicar las respuestas a las reviews en el capítulo siguiente, pero hace relativamente poco me enteré de que eso no estaba permitido, así que me limitaré a responder aquí sólo las anónimas (al final) y las de usuarios registrados las contestaré por privado (no, no voy a dejar de responder reviews). Este capítulo es más corto (unas 2600 palabras si no me equivoco), lo habitual es que tengan entre 2000-2500 palabras, con el primer capítulo empecé a escribir y no podía cortar por ningún sitio, así que por eso era más largo de lo normal. En teoría ésto iban a ser tres capítulos. JÁ, no me ha cabido todo lo que quería poner, pero en este caso era cortable.

* * *

><p>Prácticamente estaba aporreando la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano mayor, pero no le importaba, la noticia era tan importante que incluso valía la pena despertar el mal humor de Doflamingo, aguantar su rabia era mejor que esperar al día siguiente.<p>

- ¡¿No has visto la hora?! – Le pegó el reloj a la cara, pero después se fijó en la expresión seria que le cubría el rostro-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Le tendió el periódico, que el flamenco leyó rápidamente, su característica sonrisa desapareciendo por momentos:

_Hombre misterioso es visto en la abandonada White City_

_White City, conocida mundialmente por su plomo ámbar, fue una ciudad próspera durante años, pero por desgracia, toda su población fue exterminada por precaución debido a la enfermedad conocida más contagiosa de la historia: el síndrome del plomo ámbar. Los síntomas de dicha enfermedad mortal consistían en un gran dolor, además de la pérdida del color del pelo y la piel, los infectados volviéndose cada vez más blancos hasta el momento de su muerte, en el que sus cuerpos ya estaban completamente faltos de pigmento._

_La huida de enfermos a otras ciudades buscando la solución a una enfermedad incurable, obligó al Gobierno Mundial a eliminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad para evitar que la infección se propagara a otras ciudades y países, y así, contenerla y erradicarla para siempre._

_Gracias a la supervisión que la Marina lleva a cabo todos los años, un hombre desconocido fue visto en la ciudad ayer por la noche proclamando que encontraría al único superviviente de la ciudad y lo eliminaría para así terminar, ahora sí, con el síndrome del plomo ámbar de una vez por todas. No se tiene constancia de la identidad del hombre ni de si hay infectados en algún lugar, pero el Gobierno Mundial ya ha ordenado la investigación de los hechos y hace un llamamiento al orden y la calma. Además, el hombre está en búsqueda y captura para poder interrogarlo e intentar descubrir quién es el superviviente del que hablaba._

Dejó de leer, no le importaba lo que dijera el artículo, Corazón realmente había tenido un buen motivo para ir a molestarle, y eso lo cabreaba demasiado como para sonreír.

- ¿Vas a ir? – Le preguntó con el diario en la mano que colgaba a su lado. Siguió hablando cuando el menor asintió: -. Es peligroso. Recuerda que si alguien te hace daño lo torturaré hasta la muerte. – Aquel comentario hizo que su sonrisa regresara y que la risa resonara por toda la habitación.

El más joven señaló las palabras suficientes en el artículo como para que su hermano entendiera que pretendía hablar con Law sobre el tema. Además, ambos podían estar seguros de una cosa: el moreno iría, y era un buen acompañante a la hora de impedir que a Corazón le pasara nada malo.

* * *

><p>- … Bueno, no es un regalo realmente – Se rascó la nuca, mostrando la inseguridad que sólo podía mostrar delante de él -. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos de viaje. Tú y yo, ¿qué me dices? Olvidemos la piratería durante un par de semanas. Dos semanas. Sólo tú y yo.<p>

Como respuesta, el moreno le mordió la mandíbula, juguetón.

- ¿Quieres que te folle otra vez? – Preguntó Kid con una sonrisa ladina, la mano ya descendiendo lentamente por la espalda del moreno.

- Pues… - Se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de lamerle la nuez -. En realidad era un avance de nuestras vacaciones, pero si insistes…

La sonrisa del pelirrojo tembló cuando el mayor le mordió el cuello y tiró un poco de su piel antes de alejarse para mirarlo con lujuria. Sin dejar de mirarlo, sus manos descendieron hasta sus abdominales y los delinearon lentamente.

- ¿No vas a besarme? – Preguntó Kid.

- Hazlo tú si quieres un beso – Una sonrisa ladina apareció ésta vez en la cara del ojigrís -. Me lo debes, antes no me has dejado oírte la voz.

El menor lo miró un momento. No sabía cuando se habían cubierto con la sábana, pero sí sabía que la imagen de un Law de piel tostada en contraste con el blanco inmaculado de la fina tela que lo cubría le parecía muy sexy. Y además, esa faceta juguetona cuando estaban en la cama le parecía muy excitante y atractiva. No aguantó mucho la mirada, tiró ligeramente de su brazo para ponerlo a su altura y le besó los labios, sus lenguas entrelazándose en una lucha por dominar la del otro.

- Eustass-ya… - Dijo el cirujano mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde los labios del pelirrojo hasta su polla, parándose sólo para lamerle un pezón-. Me aseguraré de hacerte gemir.

- Tendrás que esforzaaaanghhh. – Gimió y retiró la sábana para verlo mejor cuando la lengua de su pareja empezó a recorrer su miembro de arriba abajo, rodeando el glande de vez en cuando.

Sonrió sin separarse ni dejar de mover la lengua mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Tampoco dejó de mirarle cuando lo engulló por completo, Kid apretando con fuerza las sábanas e intentando contener los gemidos que se le escapaban de la garganta. Estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax, pero no le importaba, podía correrse en su interior en otro momento.

- No voy a dejar que termines aún. – Dijo el ojigrís leyendo sus pensamientos y apretando la base de su polla para impedir que se viniera.

Ignoraron el golpe en la puerta, el moreno muy ocupado volteándose para quedar debajo de su novio, y el ambarino sin oponer resistencia, su impaciente miembro rozando la erección del otro, acariciando los costados del mayor antes de metérsela sin preparación.

- ¡Eustass-ya! – Protestó dolorido el mayor.

- Es culpa tuya – El capitán lo miró con esa sonrisa sádica que tanto le gustaba -. No me has dejado otra opción.

De pronto, se le ocurrió lo que parecía una buena idea. Un juego que no habían probado nunca y que podía valer mucho la pena. A pesar de haber sido tan brusco, esperó a que el moreno se acostumbrara antes de empezar a moverse. Lo hizo despacio, golpeando su próstata sólo en la décima embestida, después en la novena y la décima, y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a golpearle la próstata 5 veces seguidas.

- Eustass-ya… - Pronunció suplicante, diminutas lágrimas en los ojos, fruto del placer y la necesidad que sentía, las manos presas entre las del pelirrojo, impidiéndole masturbarse y terminar con tal sufrimiento -. Por favor…

- ¿Lo quieres? – Golpeó su próstata una vez más, los dos gimiendo a la vez, el gemido del menor ahogado contra el cuello del doctor.

No esperó la respuesta, empezó a moverse de nuevo, golpeando su próstata tantas veces seguidas como le era posible, las certeras embestidas cada vez más rápidas, acercándolo al clímax. Aun con su miembro dentro, un dedo rodeó su entrada, ascendiendo lentamente hasta la desatendida erección del moreno, que envolvió y empezó a masturbar al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas.

- Ah… Nngh… Laaaangh… - Gimió Kid intentando pronunciar su nombre -. L-los dos… Anngh… A la vez…

No se lo hizo repetir dos veces, apretó la base de su miembro. Se ganó una mala mirada por parte del menor, pero era él mismo quien lo había pedido, de modo que no podía echarse atrás.

- K-Kid… Voy a… - Soltó su erección en cuanto supo que iba a venirse entre los vientres de ambos, sus paredes estrechándose y arrastrando a su pareja al orgasmo.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, el pelirrojo intentando recuperar el aliento sobre el moreno, con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo para no dejar caer su peso, consciente de que no podría aguantar demasiado tiempo en esa postura. Cuando se sintió demasiado cansado, salió cuidadosamente de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado.

Ésta vez, el mayor no apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, por lo que el otro lo miró. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, como si hubiera algo que le preocupara. ¿Que alguien encontrara el One Piece mientras estaban de vacaciones? Imposible, solía ser partidario de que el tesoro no se movería de sitio, no podía ser que la situación cambiara sólo en las dos semanas que estarían fuera. Le dio unos toquecitos en el costillar para llamar su atención, y cuando se giró, le dijo:

- Ey, ¿no te ha gustado?

- No seas imbécil, Eustass-ya, claro que me ha gustado – Se movió en la cama, incorporándose y mirándolo desde esa posición.

- ¿Entonces? Se incorporó él también, apoyando el peso en los codos -. Te veo muy…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Law devorando sus labios de nuevo, colocándose sobre él, no con intenciones de tener sexo otra vez, sólo para pegarse a él y sentirlo cerca otra vez.

- De verdad, ¿qué pasa? – El capitán de verdad empezaba a estar nervioso, preocupado por no saber qué ocurría.

- Lo hemos hecho dos veces prácticamente seguidas, Eustass-ya, sólo estoy cansado y quiero estar contigo. – Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, provocando que se ruborizara.

- ¿Nos damos un baño? – Propuso el menor, pensando que era la mejor forma de relajarse antes de irse a dormir.

El médico se levantó rápidamente, tirando de su mano hasta el cuarto de baño. Su impaciencia hacía que pareciera que se hubieran cambiado las tornas, siendo el moreno el joven y el pelirrojo el mayor en lugar de ser al revés. Abrió el agua y esperó a que se calentara antes de poner el tapón, regalándole una buena vista a su novio.

- Si te pones así, tendré que follarte otra vez… - Comentó distraídamente el menor, un dedo acariciando en círculos la entrada del moreno.

Se giró a mirarlo y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura antes de hablar:

- Eustass-ya, por muy tentadora que sea la idea, estoy seguro de que ambos preferimos que no esté cansado cuando nos marchemos de vacaciones. – Un suspiro cansado abandonó sus labios mientras metía la mano en el agua-. A la bañera, que ya está caliente.

- Está bien… - Se resignó el menor abrazándole desde atrás antes de que pudiera meterse en el agua.

Law era la única persona de quien había aceptado pegas, pero no pensaba admitirlo con demasiada facilidad. Era la persona a la que más había amado, pero aún no estaba preparado para soltar ese tipo de ñoñerías. Quizás lo estaría más adelante, o quizá ese momento no llegaría nunca, pero por el momento se conformaba con corresponder a sus te quiero, a abrazarle, a mimarle y a besarle con ternura antes de acostarse.

- Tan joven e insaciable… - Pensaba el moreno mientras le acariciaba la nívea piel de las manos sin prestar demasiada atención. Empezó a coger frío, así que se separó y se quejó, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa pícara: -. Tengo frío, pero puedes volver a abrazarme en el agua, Eustass-ya.

Sí, Eustass Kid era joven e insaciable, pero él no iba a poner ninguna pega a que fuera así, al contrario, le gustaba. Solía ser muy afectuoso, ¿siempre había sido afectuoso con sus parejas? Esa era una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer en voz alta. Podía sonar infantil, pero le gustaba pensar que sólo era así con él, que él era el único que podía mirar dentro de él y encontrar un corazón amable latiendo en su pecho. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se metió en el agua y, cuando el pelirrojo hubo entrado también, se apoyó en su pecho, descansando cómodamente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calorcito que le daban el agua y el cuerpo del menor.

¿Cómo esperaba que mantuviera las manos quietas si le dedicaba esas sonrisas que le hacían perder la cabeza? Y lo sabía, porque podía estar seguro de que lo sabía y se lo hacía expresamente sólo para pincharle y frenarle después. Pues se irían de vacaciones lo más pronto posible, y entonces, le haría todo lo que él quisiera. Durante esas dos semanas, no aceptaría ni una sola queja. Si le dolía la cabeza le daría una pastilla, y si estaba cansado le diría que se pusiera debajo todo el rato para que no se cansara tanto, que ya haría él todo el trabajo si era necesario, no le importaba en absoluto. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus manos empezaron a descender por los abdominales tostados del moreno, delineándolos con suavidad y sin intenciones de ir más allá.

- Nunca he estado en el South Blue – Dijo el mayor de repente, moviéndose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- No te pierdes nada -. Respondió el otro, escueto.

- Me gustaría visitar el lugar donde nació Eustass-ya. – No era un comentario fortuito, era una petición. Estaban en el Nuevo Mundo y el Grand Line era enorme, ni siquiera travesando el Calm Belt podrían llegar al South Blue antes de dos semanas, pero quería poder hacer ese viaje algún día.

- No. – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- No tiene porque ser ahora, pero quizás más adelante… - Empezó a decir.

- He dicho que no.

- Está bien. – Alejó la mirada, evitando ver su reflejo en el agua.

Él, que nunca podría enseñarle el lugar dónde nació a su pareja, esperaba, al menos, poder conocer el lugar de donde venía el otro. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de aflorar, pero no quería que el menor lo viera así, eso llevaría a otras preguntas, y no quería tener que explicarle lo que le había sucedido a su ciudad. Era feliz, y a veces hablaba del tema con la Familia, pero aun no se veía capaz de compartir esa parte de su pasado con Eustass Kid, y es que sólo podía hablar de White City y de la síndrome del plomo ámbar con las personas que ya estaban en la Familia cuando él llegó y que por lo tanto habían escuchado su historia sin que él contara demasiados detalles.

* * *

><p>- No lo has traído. – Observó Doflamingo, ni rastro de acusación en la voz.<p>

- No pasa nada Baby 5, puedes arreglarlo casándote conmigo. – Añadió Trébol.

- Bueno, si me necesitas… - Respondió Baby 5 sin tenerlas todas, a todo el mundo le daba demasiado asco ese Oficial Supremo.

Trébol cogió la bola de papel que había impactado en su nuca y la desdobló para encontrarse la palabra "déjala". Sí, la maldita costumbre de Cora-san de comunicarse mediante papeles. Pero claro, el hombre era mudo y no se podía hacer mucho más… Deberían aprender todos código Morse, eso les solucionaría muchos problemas.

- Está con Kid. – Puntualizó Monet, dando la explicación fácil que todos esperaban, la que a Cora-san no gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

Miss: Me alegro de que te guste la pareja y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo... Sí, son mi OTP.

Guest: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es la primera vez que me atrevo con el yaoi, sé que no me salió perfecto pero por ser la primera vez estoy muy satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Bueno, realmente lo mejor que se puede hacer si se quiere que se siga actualizando el fic es dejar una review, y eso... Es triste pedir, pero más triste es no subir capítulos nuevos (?)<p> 


	3. Esta noche

**N/A: **Sé que este capítulo es más corto y, de echo, tenía pensado poner una escena más, pero en la segunda y última escena me da muchísima sensación de final, por eso he decidido dejarlo así. Espero que os guste, os dejo leyendo.

* * *

><p>Recordaba perfectamente que se habían dormido abrazados, y el mayor nunca se movía mientras dormía. ¿Por qué entonces estaba tan lejos de él? Al principio pensó que se había despertado por el calor y que se había apartado, pero verlo envuelto no sólo en la sábana sino también en una manta hizo que desechara esa idea. Se sentó en la cama, le colocó un mechón tras la oreja y, sin quitarle la manta, lo abrazó desde atrás. Con eso, provocó que el moreno se girara y se desperezara con una suave sonrisa.<p>

- Buenos días, Eustass-ya. – Lo saludó mientras bostezaba -. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? Recuerdo que me dormí abrazándote –. Espetó sin responder a su pregunta.

- Me desperté porque tenía frío. – Le dio unos toquecitos en la frente para molestarle -. Pero Eustass-ya estaba sudando, así que me separé para no molestarle y me tapé con la manta.

El pelirrojo le cogió la mano para que lo dejara tranquilo y le besó los labios con ternura, trazando círculos a lo largo de su espalda con suavidad.

- Parece que Eustass-ya está cariñoso hoy. – Lo pinchó el ojigrís con sorna -. Pero me gusta esa faceta.

Algo de rubor ascendió por las mejillas del menor, tornándolas del mismo color que sus cabellos. Y lo que más le molestaba era ser consciente de ello y saber que el otro también se había dado cuenta. No había nada a lo que pudiera echar la culpa de su sonrojo, no habían bebido, no estaban acalorados y, ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a su erección matutina. Las palabras de su novio lo alejaron de sus pensamientos y lo devolvieron a la realidad:

- Eustass-ya… - Tiró de su mano mientras hablaba -. Tenemos que desayunar y prepararlo todo para nuestras vacaciones.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos tan pronto? – Estaba muy perezoso, su cuerpo se resistía abandonar la cama.

- Quiero que nos marchemos esta noche, pero antes… - Le miró con su sonrisa ladina un momento antes de darle un beso en los labios, invitándole a ir a por más alejándose de la cama de camino al baño.

Eso fue un buen empujón para que Kid decidiera seguirlo al baño, pero antes, se quedó mirando su cuerpo embelesado durante unos segundos. No era como si no lo hubiera visto nunca, claro, pero por algún motivo, ese día le gustaba más que de costumbre. Quizás se trataba de la perspectiva de dos semanas de vacaciones. Supuso que Law querría parar en alguna isla y hacer algo de turismo, pero para la noche, él tenía otros planes… Lo siguió lentamente hasta la ducha, sin querer mostrar la emoción que le provocaban esos pensamientos.

Se le hizo evidente que el mayor no estaba pensando en sexo en ese momento cuando lo vio de pie en la ducha con el pelo completamente mojado y frotándose el cuerpo con la esponja enjabonada. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco la noche anterior y no se había dado cuenta. Eso ya no importaba en ese momento, lo hecho, hecho estaba, sólo le quedaba disculparse de forma indirecta. Porque no pensaba decirle que lo sentía o pedirle perdón. De ninguna manera. Y el moreno lo sabía, así que no tendrían problemas de comprensión. Dejó un ligero beso en su pelo y le quitó la esponja con suavidad. Apoyó una mano en su cadera y lo hizo girarse para mirarle a los ojos. Parecía sorprendido, y eso le hizo gracia.

- ¿Has terminado de reírte Eustass-ya? – Le recriminó al poco rato.

- Sí, sí, claro…

Le alzó la barbilla y le besó los labios mientras le frotaba la espalda. No intentó nada más, si iban a irse de vacaciones ese mismo día, lo mejor era no entretenerse y esperar a la noche. Salió de la ducha, y aprovechando que su novio no le miraba, le apretó una nalga.

* * *

><p>El ambiente de la sala era tan tenso que hubiera sido necesario un diamante para poderlo cortar. Era extraño, porque en dicha sala solía haber alegría. Los 4 tronos estaban ocupados, y Doflamingo estaba sentado tranquilamente en el alféizar de la ventana. Monet revoloteaba cerca del techo, esperando, pero cada vez más nerviosa, y Baby 5 caminaba unos pasos, se sentaba en el suelo y volvía a caminar unos pasos más. La puerta se abrió y entró Law, aún con el pelo mojado y ligeramente despeinado, seguido de Eustass Kid.<p>

- ¿Me habíais hecho llamar? – Preguntó.

- Sí. – Contestó el mayor de los rubios levantándose del alféizar y andando hacia él -. Creemos que te interesará leer esto.

El joven abrió el periódico con cuidado, intentando adivinar con qué aburrida historia querían entretenerlo. El cirujano recordó que la noche anterior habían llamado a la puerta, seguro que era para hablar de ello. Vio el titular y, de inmediato, lo cerró. Era consciente de los ojos del pelirrojo clavados en el diario, y no quería que leyera esa noticia. No quería que conociera su pasado de esa forma. No estaba preparado para ello. Tenía que contárselo él mismo, no era justo que se enterara por un tercero, menos por una noticia del periódico.

El ambarino, pero, le arrebató el periódico de las manos y lo abrió por la página en la que el otro lo había cerrado. White City no le sonaba de nada, pero no era estúpido, sabía que esa era la noticia que supuestamente era tan interesante para su novio. No se cortó, la leyó en voz alta. Así fue como Trafalgar D. Law supo que alguien iba a por él. ¿Era por la D? ¿O sólo por miedo a un superviviente? ¿Lo habrían perseguido igualmente si su nombre hubiera sido simplemente Trafalgar Law? Se había cuidado mucho de que nadie conociera ese secreto. Que él supiera, sólo Buffalo, Baby 5 y Cora-san conocían su nombre real y completo. Ni siquiera Kid lo sabía. Miró un momento a Doflamingo. Quizás él también lo sabía, no estaba seguro. El shichibukai se tomó esa mirada como una forma de pedirle que hablara y le contara lo que seguro que habían estado planeando durante la noche.

- Imagino que quieres ir. – Empezó, y continuó hablando antes de darle tiempo a responder -. Yo también lo haría. Irás con Corazón y Monet.

- Y… - Dirigió una mirada a Baby 5, entendía que Trébol, Diamante y Pica estuvieran allí, pero no entendía que hacía la chica en la sala si no tenía que acompañarlos. Le sorprendía que Buffalo no estuviera allí, hacía un buen dúo con ella.

- ¿Me necesitas? – Se le iluminó la mirada tan pronto como la miró.

- En realidad, te necesito aquí. – Interrumpió el flamenco -. Tú y Buffalo saldréis a una misión en pocos días.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – Preguntó el joven.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo, cansado de sentirse ignorado y sin dejar que nadie respondiera la pregunta anterior.

- Te lo contaré después, Eustass-ya.

- Creemos que lo mejor es que os… - Empezó a decir el rubio, ni rastro de su risa habitual desde la noche anterior.

- Ahora. – Respondió el pelirrojo, cortando al otro hombre.

- Cállate, Eustass-ya. Y no me des órdenes. – Replicó el moreno, visiblemente molesto por su actitud.

- Esta noche. – Terminó finalmente.

- Bien. – El ojigrís empezó su camino hacia la puerta -. Ven, Eustass-ya.

- ¿¡Cómo que esta noche!? ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa? – Espetó el capitán.

- Como quieras… - Respondió el doctor, los demás presentes ya conocían su pasado, así que el lugar dónde lo contara no hacía una gran diferencia -. Has leído el artículo. Ese superviviente soy yo, y no me conviene que se sepa.

- ¿Y qué problema hay con que se sepa? Somos piratas, ¿no quieres el One Piece? Eso te daría aun más notoriedad.

- La Marina ya me busca de por sí, no necesito darles otro motivo. – Hizo una pausa, recapacitando sobre sus últimas palabras -. No este, al menos. Exterminaron a un país entero por esa enfermedad, Eustass-ya.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Murieron? – Preguntó de repente, como si acabara de recordar que la Familia no era una familia de verdad, no había lazos de sangre entre nadie excepto los hermanos Donquixote.

- Sí. – Agachó la cabeza al responder, no sólo pensando en sus padres, sino también en Lamy, su preciosa hermana pequeña.

Llegados a ese punto, todos los miembros de la Familia empezaron a salir de la sala en cuentagotas. Todos menos Corazón, que esperó pacientemente a que todos se marcharan. Sabía que el moreno tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y no pensaba permitir que los demás lo supieran. Por eso, cuando en la sala sólo quedaban ellos tres y los sollozos del moreno empezaban a ser evidente, murmuró:

- Silent.

Y abandonó la sala, dejándolos solos en la sala recién insonorizada, separándolos del resto del edificio mediante su barrera anti sonido, lejos de oídos indiscretos que pudieran o quisieran escuchar el giro que tomaría la conversación.

- ¿Y qué más da? No es como si te importara, ¿verdad? – A pesar de su resistencia, el pelirrojo consiguió levantarle la cara para encontrarse con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas que ya empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Tuve una infancia muy feliz, Eustass-ya. – La respuesta fue interrumpida varias veces por sus sollozos y para sorberse la nariz -. Tenía unos padres y una hermana que me querían. Me llevaba muy bien con los otros niños, incluso con la Hermana… Lo pasé muy mal.

- ¿Y por esa chorrada tienes que llorar? Hace 15 años de eso. – Suspiró, no entendía porque le resultaba tan doloroso.

- … - Chasqueó la lengua sin responderle.

- Te pasas el día diciendo que los débiles no tienen derecho a elegir como morir. – Lo dijo sin pensar, era una de sus frases favoritas cuando cortaba a alguien -. Pero tú, llorando de esta manera, demuestras que eres el más débil de todos.

- Eustass-ya, no… - Lo cogió del hombro, pero retiró la mano enseguida -. Tienes el barco atracado en el muelle, ¿verdad? Si eso es lo que realmente piensas, mejor márchate y no te molestes en volver a Dressrosa nunca más.

- No volveré, no te preocupes. No sé porque querría seguir viendo a alguien como tú. – Se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo -. Llorar por unos padres muertos hace 15 años, já.

Y lo dejó allí, sentado en unos de los brazos del trono Corazón, llorando. Internamente, le estaba agradeciendo a Cora-san el haber silenciado la sala. Se negaba a pensar que alguien pudiera haberlo oído o estar oyendo en esa situación, llorando desconsoladamente por sus recuerdos y por su recién ruptura con Eustass Kid. Sí, a pesar de las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dedicado, le seguía amando. Y lo perdonaba. Supuso que el ambarino nunca había perdido a nadie cercano, menos de una forma tan traumática como él, por lo que no podía comprender como se sentía.

Pensó en Diamante, Trébol y Pica. No le gustaban, pero habían sido buenos con él. Pensó en Lao G y en Sugar. El primero nunca había sido de su agrado, y la segunda, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, solía demostrar que su madurez intelectual se había frenado junto al crecimiento de su cuerpo al comer la Hobi Hobi no Mi. Buffalo y Baby 5, que habían llegado a la Familia poco antes que él, el chico había sido fácil de comprar con el dinero que le daba la chica. Y Doflamingo, que le había prometido que lo convertiría en su mano derecha. Pues no lo era, porque había decidido embarcar con su propia tripulación. Pero el más importante de todos, era Cora-san, que prácticamente lo había criado. El hombre que lo protegió en lugar de provocarle la muerte como tenía derecho a hacer. Rió amargamente. Aun podía recordar como lo encubrió a pesar de haberle apuñalado. El hombre que lo llevó en un viaje por todo el mundo para encontrar un médico capaz de curarle. Le debía la vida.

* * *

><p>Odiadme. Pero dejadme un review diciéndomelo, sino no sirve de nada que me odiéis.<p> 


	4. De viajes y recuerdos amargos

**N/A:** Más corto de lo habitual, lo sé, pero justo con el final que quería darle. Tenía que acabar así, sí o sí, y la única manera de alargarlo era por el medio. Pienso que si hubiera alargado por el medio habría sido muy aburrido, así que prefiero hacerlo corto y que el próximo capítulo empiece con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Sabía que debía moverse. Quería moverse. Pero no podía. Permanecía allí a pesar de no querer hacerlo, con el culo apoyado en el brazo del trono Corazón. ¿Realmente era débil? Acarició el respaldo del asiento con la mano y se sentó en él mirando por la ventana abierta de la pared de enfrente. No deseaba ese trono, al contrario, quería que fuera siempre de Cora-san y que no hubiera un tercer Corazón. Que después del rubio, nadie más ocupara su puesto. Aun así, sentarse en él le trasmitía seguridad y tranquilidad, como si Cora-san estuviera a su lado y siguiera queriendo demostrarle que tener una Akuma no Mi era divertido. Ya era mayor, no podía correr a sus brazos como un niño. Aunque… De niño nunca lo había hecho. Quizás de haberlo hecho ahora no sentiría tanto pudor a la hora de pedirle ayuda. No lo había dicho y no pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando Doffy había rebelado el plan, había sentido alivio al saber que Cora-san también iría a la ciudad fantasma. Se rió. Acababa de recordar los pedos del mayor. Dios santo, eran silenciosos pero olían fatal.<p>

De algún modo debió de quedarse dormido, pues cuando abrió los ojos había ido resbalando cómodamente por el trono y el sol estaba muy bajo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Llevaba allí desde la mañana, sin comida ni agua. Ni siquiera había ido al baño. Mierda, debían de estar esperándole, y él no había comido nada en todo el día y no había empezado el equipaje. No era que necesitara muchas cosas pues supuso que viajarían con el submarino, no les convenía que el inconfundible barco de Doflamingo se acercara a la isla, y el submarino era fácil de esconder bajo el mar.

Y al fin, salió. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Cora-san lo esperaba apoyado en la pared, con la vista fija en ningún punto concreto, simplemente esperando a que el moreno saliera.

- Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme tanto rato, no quería…

- ¿Tengo que ir a buscarle? – Se limitó a preguntar, sabiendo que el chico entendería perfectamente a qué y a quién se refería.

- Está bien… No hace falta que lo mates.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que el pelirrojo había ordenado que el barco de los Piratas de Kid se alejaría de Dressrosa hacia la siguiente isla. Lo que lo habían visto, como Killer, aseguraban que no dejaba de murmurar entre dientes algo así como que Law era un debilucho que no valía la pena.<p>

- No me toques los cojones, Killer. – Se quejó el pelirrojo después de que su amigo le estuviera recriminando durante unos minutos el hecho de que abandonaran Dressrosa tan pronto.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos? – No dejaba de preguntar el rubio -. Haz el puto favor de responder a esa pregunta.

- Que no quiero ver más a Law, te digo. – Replicó el capitán.

- Algo ha pasado porque de repente te hayas puesto así… - Repitió por enésima vez, pero decidió dejar el tema en cuanto notó que la expresión de malas pulgas de su capitán era más acusada que de costumbre.

- Lo he visto llorando. – Dijo al final -. Eso es de niños y mujeres, para nada digno de un pirata.

- Espero que no se lo hayas dicho… - Empezó Killer.

- ¡Claro que se lo he dicho! – Se quejó -. No vale la pena estar con alguien así.

- Y dime, al decirle eso, ¿te ha dejado él o no le ha dado tiempo antes de que te marcharas? – La pregunta lo acusaba doblemente.

- Lo he dejado yo. – Respondió -. Y ahora daremos el tema por zanjado.

* * *

><p>No les convenía que supieran la dirección a la que se dirigían, así que aun con el desagrado de Bepo, sumergieron el submarino. De lo contrario, alguien habría podido deducir que tenían intenciones de cruzar el Red Line y dirigirse a la Grand Line. Al menos nadie podía imaginar que pretendían salir y regresar a los Blue.<p>

El submarino estaba realmente silencioso y calmado. Parecía extraño que con la presencia de Shachi y Penguin a bordo el ambiente fuera tenso, pero lo cierto era que Corazón, Monet y Law se habían llevado con ellos la tensión de la sala de tronos. La tripulación habitual del submarino desconocía hacia donde se dirigían, pero no importaba mucho, confiaban plenamente en su capitán, de los pocos capitanes que tenían más de un cargo en su embarcación.

* * *

><p>Estaba de mal humor a la par que sorprendido, era evidente la facilidad con la que su amigo lo había convencido de regresar a Dressrosa. Quizás el hecho de que antes de intentar hablar con él hubiera dejado pasar unas cuantas horas tenía algo que ver.<p>

Era consciente de que cuando llegaran a la isla, el moreno ya se habría ido, y es que debido a su cabreo había hecho que navegaran sin parar durante más de 12 horas. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el rumbo. Ahora ya había caído la noche, y con eso la tripulación de Law y sus acompañantes ya habrían iniciado su viaje.

Gracias a su testarudez e impulsividad, ahora debían hacer el mismo viaje al revés y, además, llegar a la isla donde fuera que estaba White City. Al menos sabía que su exnovio era procedente del North Blue, así que, al menos, sabía que tenían que navegar hasta los Blue. Algo era algo, pero no podía dejar de quejarse. Tener que cruzar el Red Line era una putada, y no sabía si podría cruzar el Calm Belt. Eso era una cabronada. Tenían que conseguir kairoseki para el barco como fuera, y él no podía tocarlo. Genial. La perspectiva era genial. ¿Por qué no echaban el barco en medio del Calm Belt y ya está? Quizás un rey marino tuviera la bondad de transportarlos sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>El hombre estuvo un buen rato sentado sobre las rocas antes de empezar a caminar. ¿Por qué no había llegado aún el crío? Se había asegurado de salir en las noticias, la gaviota le había traído el periódico que le confirmaba que había actuado bien: dejándose ver, pero no lo suficiente como para ser reconocido. Si era reconocido, el siguiente movimiento de ese imbécil no sería ir a la ciudad fantasma, si no esperarlo frente a su propia casa.<p>

Le había costado mucho tiempo descubrir que ese niño que había recorrido medio mundo de doctor en doctor acompañado por un Oficial Ejecutivo de la Familia Donquixote era Trafalgar Law. ¿O quizás debería llamarlo Trafalgar D. Law? Era increíble, los del gobierno aún no se habían dado cuenta de que algunas familias ocultaban la D. El padre del niño era listo, se había encargado de decirle que la escondiera y que no hablara de ella. Pero él, claro, lo sabía, porque él era muy inteligente y no se le escapaba nada.

Aun podía recordar la cara de su hermana, la expresión de alegría que tenía en el rostro cuando supo que su cuñada estaba embarazada. Estaba casi tan radiante como cuando lo estuvo ella misma un par de años más tarde. No lograba entender porque, si ella no había nacido en la ciudad, su hijo también había enfermado a la vez que los demás. Su hermana no tenía veneno en el cuerpo, ¿por qué su hijo tenía la misma cantidad que los demás? ¿Por qué la mataron a ella también? Por precaución. A pesar de que no había ni rastro de despigmentación en su piel, el gobierno quiso asegurarse de que la enfermedad no se propagaba y la asesinó a ella también.

Sí se le escapó, pero, la arpía que sobrevolaba la ciudad en esos instantes. Pero eso, por supuesto, él no lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Monet regresó al submarino, ya en la superficie pero aún lo suficientemente alejado de la isla como para que nadie sospechara de que se dirigía hasta allí, les ofreció la información que había recogido:<p>

- Es un hombre de mediana edad. Parecía… Un leopardo. – Hizo una pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos antes de seguir con la lista de detalles que había conseguido recoger -. Supongo que eso se debe a una Akuma no Mi. Lleva dos pistolas y parece no tener haki, o no tenerlo muy desarrollado, porque no me ha descubierto. Estaba parado en unas rocas y de repente ha empezado a caminar, no parecía que se dirigiera a ningún lugar en especial y no hablaba solo. En realidad me ha dado la sensación de que estaba meditando y…

- No te preocupes. – La interrumpió Law -. Ya sé quien es.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Cuándo volverá mamá? – Preguntó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.<em>

_- Pronto. – Contestó Nobuo, su adulto de referencia._

_- ¿Y papá? ¿Quién es papá? – Preguntó, completando así su rutina diaria._

_- Alguien de quien no vale la pena hablar. – Respondió el hombre._

Se despertó sudoroso, sin entender porque, después de tantos años, había vuelto a soñar con esa mierda que creía haber olvidado.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Han pasado muchas cosas... ¿Reviews?<p> 


	5. El plan en marcha

**N/A****:** Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí viene lo bueno. Y además, volvemos al largo habitual de los capítulos.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el submarino se había relajado en cuanto Law había reconocido a aquel hombre. Era un alivio, quizás ahora podrían saber mejor a qué se enfrentaban. Aun así, les sorprendía que el, ahora conocido, estuviera realmente solo. El moreno no podía evitar pensar que había gato encerrado. Por fuerza se le tenía que estar escapando algo, algo importante que no conseguía ver de ningún modo, pero, ¿qué? Se planteó volver a enviar a Monet a sobrevolar la isla, pero que lo hiciera una sola vez ya había sido arriesgado, de haber tenido un mejor haki de observación, porque el joven recordaba que lo tenía, habría detectado a la peliverde. ¿Y si la había detectado pero había preferido no alzar la vista? ¿Y si no lo había hecho pero ahora se le daba por mirar hacia arriba? No tenía sentido que empezara a nevar en esa época del año, no tenía sentido enviar a la arpía en forma de nieve. Todos estos interrogantes lo mareaban, pero él era el único que podía trazar un buen plan y no podía permitirse que los demás notaran que estaba nervioso. Estaba seguro de que Monet, como Ejecutiva que era podría mantener la calma, mucho más Cora-san, no sólo como Oficial Ejecutivo sino también como exmarine, habiendo mantenido la calma mientras pasaba información sobre su hermano.<p>

- ¿Estás segura de que estaba solo? ¿No había ni un solo marine? – Preguntó el cirujano finalmente.

- No puedo estar totalmente segura. No había nadie en su zona, eso lo sé, pero no puedo hablar por toda la isla. – Respondió ella a su vez, algo arrepentida.

- Si hubieras sobrevolado toda la isla seguramente te habría visto. – La tranquilizó el rubio -. Has hecho bien.

- No volveré a enviarte hasta que no tenga un buen plan que lo requiera. – Explicó Law -. Dudo que haya algún almirante, a esos los habríamos visto. Y los vicealmirantes… El único que realmente me preocupaba era Monkey D. Garp, pero se ha retirado.

Corazón alzó una ceja. Ese hombre seguía sorprendiéndolo. No porque le extrañara que con su poder no hubiera querido el título de almirante, sino porque no entendía como el nieto de un almirante podía ser pirata. Menos como había accedido a adoptar al hijo de Gol D. Roger, y peor… Como un miembro del clan D podía estar en la marina. Era evidente que no sabía que era el enemigo de los dioses por naturaleza ni que su misión era provocar una tormenta. Pero bueno, nadie esperaba tampoco que sus padres abandonaran a los Dragones Celestiales obligando a sus hijos a tener una infancia desastrosa. Raritos había en todas partes.

* * *

><p>Con el plan en mente y conocido únicamente por Monet, Cora-san y Law, el submarino atracó en un puerto natural y desembarcaron. Shachi y Penguin se quedaron vigilando, y Bepo se quedó plantado en las rocas junto a un Den Den Mushi por si lo necesitaban. El moreno esperaba que no lo fuera, porque de lo contrario significaría que algo iba mal.<p>

Decidieron que la arpía los sobrevolaría a una distancia prudencial mientras los otros dos iban rodeados por uno de los muros antisonido del rubio. Era lo más fácil, pues el menor contaba con que ese hombre no esperaría que fuera acompañado de dos Oficiales de la Donquixote Family. Probablemente no se había molestado en investigar si tras formar su propia tripulación había dejado la Familia o no. Esperaba que hubiera presupuesto que lo había hecho.

Cuando por fin la peliverde les hizo la señal que indicaba que ya estaban cerca, Cora-san lo silenció todo y ella descendió planeando hasta posicionarse a su lado.

El plan iba a ser ejecutado.

* * *

><p>Llevaban días navegando sin parar, haciendo turnos para dormir, controlar el rumbo y lo que les rodeaba o se les acercara y para mover el timón. Sólo pararon una vez en todo el trayecto, y porque era imprescindible comprar comida fresca.<p>

El mal humor de los tripulantes era evidente, por mucho que los turnos fueran respetados, no estaban conformes con ello. Pero a él no le importaba, le preocupaba demasiado llegar a tiempo. Si el moreno se había detenido en algún lugar, llegarían a White City antes de que se marchara y no se perderían la acción. Si por el contrario, había hecho como ellos y habían navegado sin parar, era probable que se cruzaran por el camino. Si el submarino navegaba sumergido, ¿Law saldría a la superficie al verlos por el periscopio? Seguramente no. La había cagado a base de bien, no podía esperar ser perdonado así como así.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con hastío.

- Menos de un día si seguimos como hasta ahora. – Respondió su amigo rubio.

- Iré a mi camarote entonces. – Dijo -. No me toquéis los cojones hasta que lleguemos a no ser que sea imprescindible. Lo dejo a tu juicio y todo bajo tus órdenes.

* * *

><p>Era extraño caminar y ni siquiera poder oír tus pisadas. Law estaba seguro de que, si ahora se ponía a hablar, las palabras morirían en su garganta, inaudibles. De todos modos, no quería arriesgarse a que el hombre les oyera, de modo que decidió comunicarse con señales:<p>

- Monet, rodéalo con uno de tus muros de nieve.

- Él es muy peludo…

- Sólo es para encerrarlo.

Costaba un poco entenderse, pero funcionaba, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

- ¿¡Nieve!? – Exclamó el hombre leopardo cuando se vio rodeado por la cúpula blanca.

- No te esfuerces en intentar romperla. No podrás. La hago yo. – Explicó la peliverde con una risita.

- ¿De verdad creías que vendría solo? – Preguntó Law -. No te recordaba tan ingenuo. Claro que… Entonces yo era un niño.

- Law, ¿quién es este hombre? – Preguntó Cora-san al final, parecía cercano al moreno y necesitaba saberlo.

- Mi madre tenía un hermano menor… - Empezó a explicar -. Mi tío se casó con la hermana de este y…

La explicación del menor fue interrumpida por el sonido de la nieve al derrumbarse. El hombre había roto la cúpula y, a juzgar por las rocas destruidas al fondo, tenía haki de armadura. Si Monet no se hubiera apartado de su trayectoria, el zarpazo la habría cortado a ella también.

- Yo soy Ren, el hombre leopardo, usuario de la Hyō Hyō no Mi. – Se presentó, finalizando así la explicación del chico -. Antes de matarte, tengo algunas preguntas…

- ¡Room! – Exclamó, rodeándolos a todos con su cúpula azul, ahora a su merced.

Cora-san ni siquiera se inmutó, consciente de que si el moreno lo cortaba no le pasaría nada, la arpía juntaría sus trozos y ya está, y si no, sería Law quien lo hiciera una vez todo hubiera terminado, después de todo, su poder no serviría de mucho ahora que habían perdido el factor sorpresa. ¿A quién silenciaría? ¿A Law? Bueno, eso podía funcionar, al menos así el tal Ren no podría saber qué técnica utilizaría el menor.

Se fijó entonces en la apariencia de su adversario: peliazul, de rasgos afilados y vestido con ropa desgastada. Supuso que llevaba la misma que en el periódico, pero en la foto apenas se le veía, así que no podía comparar.

Monet, por su parte, alzó el vuelo y se alejó del room creado por el chico. Sabía que no la cortaría porque no utilizaría haki, pero ese poder nunca le había gustado, la ponía nerviosa y prefería permanecer alejada. Se sentó en una rama que podía soportar su peso y esperó a que el moreno la necesitara.

El cirujano desenvainó su nodachi y la blandió para cortar al hombre en pedacitos sólo para que no pudiera hacer nada. No pudo reprimir el chasquido de su lengua cuando Ren salió de la cúpula justo a tiempo, pero sonrió al ver que, al menos, se llevaba un corte en la mejilla.

- Dime, Law… - Pidió el peliazul -. He oído que disfrutas cortando a la gente… ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a morir a todos tus amigos frente a ti? ¿Qué sentiste al ver arder el hospital dónde tu hermana estaba ingresad?

- ¡Silent! – Exclamó Corazón, rodeando a Law por un muro, no quería que oyera esas preguntas tan desagradables.

- Tact – Dijo apuntando hacia unas rocas que había dentro de la cúpula y desplazando a ésta para que su enemigo volviera a estar dentro.

Internamente, el chico agradeció que el rubio lo rodeara con un muro antisonido, pues le había venido perfecto para sorprender al hombre con su ataque. Era evidente que no esperaba ser golpeado por una roca. Fue una lástima que su haki de observación empezara a funcionar decentemente y se apartara de un salto en el último momento.

- ¿Es que no vas a responderme? – Preguntó el hombre entre risas, sin darse cuenta de que el otro no podía oírle.

Las habilidades de lectura de labios del moreno no eran muy buenas, de modo que no entendió la pregunta. Sí se dio cuenta de que el mayor sacaba una de sus pistolas y le disparaba.

- ¡Shambless! – Gritó, y lo que impactó contra su pecho fue una triste pluma que Monet había perdido.

Un par de metros más allá, se oyó un quejido ahogado.

* * *

><p>Bien, habían estado de suerte y había un buen puerto natural en la isla y, encima, al acercarse más, pudieron ver el submarino de los Piratas Corazón. Eustass Kid no podía tener más suerte de la que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Lo tenía todo planeado: encontraría al desconocido, se haría el héroe, salvaría a Law, pasaría la noche con él en su barco, por la mañana lo llevaría al submarino para que diera las órdenes pertinentes para que el submarino regresara a Dressrosa, otra vez en su barco navegarían hasta la siguiente isla y alquilarían o robarían un barco para irse de vacaciones, Killer y los demás cuidarían del barco sin problemas. Sí, eso haría, estaba claro que era la mejor idea que había tenido en semanas. Además, la cagada de hacía unos días quedaría olvidada después de que lo ayudara, así que el moreno no le tocaría los cojones con eso y volvería a sus brazos.<p>

Saludó a Bepo alegremente, que ladeó la cabeza dubitativamente, probablemente sin entender qué lo ponía de tan buen humor y hacía que hubiera dejado su habitual cara de malas pulgas en el barco, y empezó a buscar a Law.

Los ruidos le indicaron el camino con mucha más facilidad de la esperada, y pronto estuvo a unos metros de la batalla. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que las cosas estaban tan mal. No era que el cirujano estuviera herido, es que su adversario tampoco lo estaba, ni siquiera estaba dentro del room. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Tan hábil era que podía salir de allí con tanta facilidad?

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más cuando vio la bala saliendo de la pistola del peliazul. Si no hacía algo, esa bala impactaría contra el pecho del moreno, y no podía imaginarlo muerto en el suelo. Pero para él era fácil, después de todo, su cuerpo era como un imán, así que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de atraer todo el metal de la zona hacia él, incluida la bala, después lo repelería todo y ya está. No contó con el shambles de Law, que no sólo puso el proyectil mucho más cerca de él sino que además hizo que impactara contra su brazo antes de que lo hicieran otros metales que podrían haberlo protegido de dicho impacto.

Intentó ahogar un quejido, pero aun así, se oyó. Prueba de ello era que Law se giró con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que fueran a salirse de sus órbitas.

En ese momento, el moreno no se dio cuenta de que, si había sido capaz de oír a Kid, era porque el muro de Corazón había caído debido a la sorpresa que el propio rubio se había llevado. Monet desplegó las alas y voló hacia él, incluso Cora-san fue hacia donde estaba, posicionándose a su lado en un par de sus largas zancadas. El moreno no se movió, aunque estaba más pendiente del pelirrojo que del peliazul.

Cuando por fin, un asentimiento de la arpía le indicó que la vida del capitán no corría peligro, volvió a centrar toda su atención en su contrincante. Por desgracia, demasiado tarde, pues recibió un puñetazo que lo lanzó disparado un par de metros. Nada para él, teniendo en cuenta quien lo había entrenado para la lucha, pero algo humillante teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba allí.

La vida de Eustass Kid no corría peligro, pero a él no le importaba. Su plan inicial había sido carbonizar al hombre que tenía delante con su counter shock, pero ahora, con el pelirrojo con el brazo izquierdo inutilizado y su reciente humillación, iba a juguetear un poco con él. No le daría una muerte rápida. No iba a dejar que eligiera cómo y cuándo morir. Esa sería su venganza.

Al pelirrojo le dolía el brazo, pero no iba a quejarse. No dejaría que Law lo supiera. Había ido hasta allí para ayudarle y no dejaría que ni Monet ni Corazón se lo impidieran.

- Apartaos. – Les exigió, y los apartó con el brazo derecho, el que aún podía usar -. Aún me queda un brazo, puedo luchar.

Y efectivamente, su brazo derecho actuó como un gran imán y atrajo todo el metal de la zona. Cuando consideró que la cantidad que había desenterrado de la runa y tenía pegado al cuerpo era suficiente…

- ¡Repel! – Exclamó, el metal saliendo disparado hacia Ren.

Era demasiado como para ser esquivado, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo, Kid nunca se equivocaba con ese tipo de cálculos. Lo que no había calculado era la cantidad de sangre que perdía por el balazo, y eso que ni siquiera había quitado la bala. Debía de haberse movido al apartar a esos dos con tanta brusquedad. Pero no pensaba desmayarse, eso era de nenazas… Lo que sí hizo fue dejarse caer en el suelo.

Sonrió al ver a su enemigo en el suelo, el pelirrojo le había proporcionado el escenario perfecto.

- ¡Mess! – Exclamó cuando estuvo frente a él, el corazón abandonando el cuerpo del peliazul y posándose en la mano del moreno.

Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que Ren recuperara la consciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este capítulo no me ha costado nada de escribir, no sé porqué. Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews?


	6. Eustass Kid

**N/A**: Menos de 24 horas (es mi récord), sé que me amáis.

* * *

><p>Aprovechando que Ren estaba inconsciente, decidió acercarse a Kid para echarle una mirada al disparo. Dejó la nodachi apoyada en el mismo árbol en el que estaba apoyado el pelirrojo y le dio el corazón para que lo cuidara mientras él no podía estar atento. Se sentó en cuclillas a su lado y observó durante unos segundos antes de enunciar un veredicto: no le gustaba lo que veía.<p>

Corazón y Monet se apartaron y fueron a sentarse en unas rocas cercanas al peliazul, no sólo para vigilarlo sino también para dejarles espacio a los chicos para que hablaran. Al rubio no le hacía mucha gracia, pero supuso que aunque siguiera amando al otro, el moreno no correría a sus brazos tan fácilmente. Todo estaría bien si Law era feliz.

- Bepo. – Dijo en cuanto su llamada por Den Den Mushi fue respondida -. Necesito el botiquín ahora, date prisa.

- Sólo es un disparo, no es para tanto… - Protestó cuando vio la reacción del moreno.

Y para demostrarlo movió el brazo herido para pasárselo por los hombros y acercarlo a él. Brazo que el cirujano retiró. Lo retiró con cuidado, pero lo que importaba era que lo había hecho. Eso demostraba que no se lo iba a poner fácil, tendría que esforzarse para recuperarle.

- Gracias, Bepo. – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa cuando vio al oso a su lado dándole el maletín que hacía de botiquín.

- Bepo. – Respondió, y volvió a su posición inicial.

Law miró un momento en la dirección en la que se encontraba su enemigo, que parecía seguir completamente inconsciente. Devolvió toda su atención al hombre que tenía delante y empezó a palparle el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Te duele? – Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, pero desapareció en cuanto el capitán negó con la cabeza -. Lástima… Busco la vena.

Frunció el ceño y los labios en una fina línea, angustiado. No encontraba la vena que suponía que la bala había agujerado, y eso sólo podía significar que lo que sangraba era una arteria. No sabía de cuanto tiempo disponía, así que prefirió vendarle el brazo fijando el proyectil dónde estaba.

- ¿No vas a sacarla? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Es una arteria, si saco la bala sangrará muchísimo, hasta que mueras desangrado. No me arriesgaré a no poderte frenar la hemorragia por estar aquí y no en el submarino. – Suspiró. No temía por la vida de Kid, pero aun así estaba preocupado-. La bala frena la salida de sangre.

- Podrías cortarme. En el room no me pasará nada. – Comentó. No quería cuestionar las habilidades del moreno, pero creía que podía funcionar. Necesitaba saber porqué no lo hacía.

- Eustass-ya, por mucho que te corte utilizando la Ope Ope no Mi, de algún modo la sangre sigue circulando, si no lo hiciera los trozos no podrían volverse a juntar porque serían inservibles. – Explicó pacientemente, a veces hablar con el menor era como hablar con un niño, pero hablarle a alguien de medicina le apasionaba.

El Den Den Mushi de Corazón recibió una llamada entrante:

- Soy yo, Doffy. – Se oyó al otro lado de la línea-. Tienes que decirle a Law que no mate a ese hombre, que sólo lo capture. Es importante.

Y así mismo se lo comunicaron.

* * *

><p>Un muro de nieve pero duro como el diamante se alzó ante él. Era evidente que la arpía lo había estado vigilando. Y el rubio debía haber tenido algo que ver, porque no podía oír ningún ruido del exterior.<p>

Habían conseguido dejarle inconsciente y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, tendría que utilizar todo el poder de su fruta, y eso no le gustaba, porque no era lo habitual.

Le gustaba admirar el resultado de su transformación cada vez que la realizaba, ya que no tenía muchas ocasiones de verla. Su pelaje era suave y su cuerpo se tornaba estilizado como el de un leopardo de verdad. Pero aun así, seguía viéndose muy… Humano.

Dirigió un zarpazo hacia la nieve, que cayó enseguida como si fuera mucho más blanda de lo que era. Como si en lugar de capas y capas de nieve endurecida no fuera más que papel de fumar. Observó el panorama: el rubio flotando a lo lejos en los brazos de la peliverde, cada vez más lejos, y el moreno junto al pelirrojo que había logrado tirarlo al suelo.

Estaba enfadado, pero la sorpresa en el rostro de su adversario le indicaba que no esperaba que se recuperara tan pronto. Eso era bueno. Lo había sorprendido. Bien, ¿cómo podía hacerle daño? La arpía y aquel hombre estaban muy lejos, pero el pelirrojo… No dudó en absoluto, les lanzó un zarpazo desde lejos, utilizando haki para que les llegara. Él, a cambio, recibió un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero aun así sonrió, había oído un grito. Un grito que sólo podía proceder de una persona, y que es que había dado de lleno en el cuerpo de ese joven.

* * *

><p>No se había desmayado, pero sí que se sentía atorado. Totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la mente de Kid estaba en un lugar muy lejano, muy atrás en el tiempo, dónde el pelirrojo aún era un niño inocente al que le costaba entender las cosas, dónde aún no era capaz de valorar el esfuerzo de los demás, creyendo que podía tener todo lo que quisiera por el mero hecho de quererlo. Un lugar al que últimamente viajaba mucho.<p>

_- Abuela, ¿por qué estás triste? – Preguntó el niño inocentemente._

_- Porque Nobuo nos ha dejado. – Respondió la mujer con sencillez, sin querer utilizar palabras demasiado fuertes para un niño de apenas 4 años._

_- ¿El abuelo no volverá? – Preguntó para comprobar que lo había entendido bien-. ¿Se ha ido con mamá?_

_- No, él ha ido a un sitio del que no puede volver. – Sabía que el pelirrojo no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, y no lo culpaba de ello, pero ojalá no le hiciera preguntas tan dolorosas._

_- Entonces, ¿mamá volverá? – Abrió mucho los ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, visiblemente emocionado._

_- No lo sé…, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. - Respondió su abuela con tristeza -. Lo siento mucho, Kid._

Pero mamá nunca volvió.

* * *

><p>Era muy difícil no matar a Ren sabiendo quien era y lo que estaba haciendo: daño a otros para hacerle daño a él. Pero tenía que evitarlo. Doflamingo había dicho que sólo lo capturaran, y si lo decía tenía que tener algún motivo bastante bueno.<p>

Tenían que conseguir noquearle de nuevo, porque todo el kairoseki que podían tener estaba en el submarino, pero el moreno calculaba que, gracias a su corazón, eso sería relativamente fácil. No lo pensó dos veces, volvió a apretar el corazón una vez más. No utilizó todas sus fuerzas, porque de haberlo hecho lo habría destrozado, pero si la suficiente y durante el tiempo necesario para que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

Su sádica sonrisa regresó, se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¡Room! – Exclamó, y la cúpula azul volvió a aparecer -. ¡Radio Knife!

Fue más fácil de lo esperado. Estaba consciente, pero al menos no podía volver a unir sus trozos. No estaba seguro de si la técnica funcionaría con un usuario zoan en su última transformación, pero era evidente que sí. ¿Lo mataría si utilizaba el counter shock? Seguramente no, porque la mayor parte de la electricidad quedaría en el pelo, pero no quería arriesgarse.

El repel de Kid le había venido muy bien, pero no pensaba pedirle ayuda de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo solo. Tenía a Monet y a Cora-san para cubrirle, y si las cosas se ponían muy feas, uno de ellos podía llamar a Bepo.

Se acercó al peliazul con pasos lentos, intentando ponerle nervioso, mostrando su corazón en alto para que supiera que, si intentaba algo, lo aplastaría. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le golpeó la cabeza con la nodachi dejándolo, ahora sí, inconsciente.

Había sido my fácil. Demasiado fácil. Y volvió al submarino con ese pensamiento en mente.

* * *

><p>Hacía horas que había dejado de doler. Fingía estar dormido, no quería hablar con Law acerca de lo ocurrido. Se habían salvado el uno al otro, pero a fin de cuentas, ya no eran pareja, y no parecía que el mayor estuviera por la labor de que volvieran a serlo. Apenas era consciente de la presencia del moreno sentado en la silla, sin duda esperando que despertara, ¿o finalmente se había dormido? Se sentía completamente recuperado, sabía que el mayor le pediría sus honorarios médicos y que una vez los hubiera pagado, lo enviaría de regreso a su barco. Y no quería que eso ocurriera. ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras tan crueles? El moreno no era débil, simplemente le dolía recordar. Si los recuerdos dolorosos lo hacían ser débil, él era el más débil de todos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que llegaban a escocerle sus propios recuerdos, la impotencia que sentía cada vez que recordaba a sus abuelos, el odio que sentía hacia su padre y, sobretodo, el dolor que sentía al pensar en su madre, en esa cara sin rostro que lo había estado acechando desde que había cortado con Law.<p>

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era girarse y despertar al médico, pagarle e irse cuanto antes. Si se marchaba rápidamente, podría olvidarlo todo enseguida, incluso existía la posibilidad de que no tuviera que lidiar con Corazón. Ese hombre... Seguro que estaba enfadado. Normalmente disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar, y creía que él también, pero aquel día tenía motivos reales para hacerlo, y eso no le gustaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se giró hacia el lado izquierdo para enfrentar a su expareja. Cuando se recostó, se sintió inquieto a la par que sorprendido: ya no tenía brazo. ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera allí? Abrió los ojos lentamente mirando hacia el muñón que antes había sido su brazo. No le dolía, pero sentía un hormigueo en la mano, como si la tuviera dormida, pero era una mano que obviamente ya no existía. Se preguntaba qué habría hecho el mayor con el brazo. ¿Lo habría tirado al mar con una sonrisa torcida para ver como se lo comían los peces? Eso sonaba como algo que haría el ojigrís. Un carraspeo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar soltar esa risa digna de una película de terror. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que se habría dormido? Sus ojeras delataban su insomnio, además de que a pesar de todas las noches que habían pasado juntos, raramente lo había visto dormir, y sólo dos o tres veces se había despertado antes que él.

- Mi brazo... - Empezó a decir, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Iba a seguir hablando cuando el otro lo interrumpió.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó. ¿Qué era ese tono? ¿Compasión? El pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de eso. Compasión o lástima, no había una tercera opción.

- No. - Negó con la cabeza, reafirmando la palabra -. Pero es como si siguiera ahí.

- Síndrome del miembro fantasma. - Sonrió. ¿Se alegraba? - Es bueno que no te duela, significa que desaparecerá pronto.

- Lo has cortado. - Sí, era un reproche.

- No cuestiones mis habilidades médicas. Habrías muerto si no lo hubiera hecho, lo tenías muy mal. Ni siquiera con la Ope Ope no Mi… - Replicó cogiéndolo de la camisa, su cara tan cerca que podría haberle callado con un beso -. Es un milagro que el pecho y el ojo no se infectaran.

- Lo siento - Dijo al final.

- Da igual. - Lo soltó y suspiró -. Yo también siento lo de tu brazo, es normal que estés más irritable que de costumbre.

- No es por eso que me disculpo. - Quería decirle, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso le siguió la corriente y habló de su brazo perdido -. ¿Es normal que me moleste?

- Sí y no. Ocurre en el 50%-80% de los casos, pero la mayoría sienten dolor. - Volvió a sonreír -. Eustass-ya es muy fuerte, no me sorprende que no le duela.

Después le dio la espalda. No le pidió sus honorarios médicos. ¿Consideraba que no estaba curado del todo? Quizás quería esperar a que eso del miembro fantasma desapareciera.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas fue consciente de que alguien lo levantaba del suelo. Era muy alto, así que por fuerza tenía que ser Cora-san. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo morir allí y ya está? En el campo de batalla, como un hombre. Luchando por lo que quería, como un pirata. No sería recordado salvo que por unos cuantos. Killer, Heat... Law lo olvidaría. Quizás con el tiempo incluso sus nakama lo olvidaran. En realidad no importaba, no estaría allí para verlo. Pero saberse sobre el hombro de Corazón, siendo cargado como un saco, hacía que se sintiera avergonzado. Sus últimos momentos de vida y tenían que ser vergonzosos. No habría One Piece ni Eustass Kid, Rey de los Piratas. Al menos esperaba que el One Piece lo encontrara Law, de lo contrario todo sería extremadamente deprimente.<em>

_Sintió que lo dejaban sobre una camilla, unos pasos alejándose y otros acercándose. Pasos inconfundibles debido al pequeño tacón que llevaban esos pies. Abrió los ojos, pero uno lo tenía ciego por el dolor y la sangre acumulada encima. Vio la cabeza del moreno flotando por encima de la suya, pero no dijo nada. Ni de coña iba a agradecerle que le recogiera del campo de batalla, no necesitaba su ayuda. Unas manos tatuadas terminaron de desgarrarle la camisa y empezaron a vendarle el torso desnudo como si no importara nada más que él y su paciente. Desvió la mirada, odiaba que lo tratara como a un paciente más. No había gritado ni se había quejado, pero al final, sus ojos acabaron por cerrarse, cediendo ante el dolor que le ascendía por el brazo, mucho peor que el del ojo y el del pecho, como si lo quemara por dentro. Era evidente que el ojo estaba bien y no se lo había cortado, porque aunque todo estaba cubierto de rojo, podía ver algo a través de la sangre. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? La herida era profunda, pero no parecía tan grave. Ahogó las protestas cuando el algodón empapado le rozó la herida abierta._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? - Exigió saber._

_- 4 días. - Respondió el moreno sin inmutarse._

_- Eso es mucho... - Murmuró._

_- Te sedé. - Dijo simplemente, no tenía intención de darle demasiadas explicaciones si no le preguntaba directamente o era totalmente necesario._

_- ¡¿Me sedaste?! ¿Por qué? ¡Eso es humillante! - Vociferó._

_- Mira esto. - Cerró un momento los ojos mientras hablaba, y frunció los labios mientras retiraba el vendaje de su brazo, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento -. No te duele si lo toco, ¿verdad?_

_- No. - Respondió el menor sorprendido, a pesar de que el doctor había metido el dedo directamente en la herida -. No he notado nada._

_El mayor siseó. Kid se dio cuenta de que eso era malo, muy malo. La herida era mucho más profunda de lo que recordaba, mucho menos regular y, además, todo lo que la rodeaba estaba negro._

_- Está necrosado. - Le explicó finalmente. - Es una infección muy grave, de momento he ido recortando el tejido, pero..._

_El ojigrís calló y clavó la mirada en la pared, parecía incapaz de seguir hablando. No necesitaba preguntarle qué había detrás del pero. No sabía que significaba necrosado, pero sí sabía, por la mirada del moreno, que si la infección no cesaba, moriría. Era común en el mar: piratas y marines morían por infecciones, ninguno se salvaba sin un buen médico, y a veces, ni teniéndolo. No le gustaba que lo hubiera sedado, pero entendía el motivo, probablemente no habría soportado el dolor. Eso, por supuesto, nunca lo admitiría._

Así que por eso le había cortado el brazo…

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? ¿No me merezco un premio por actualizar tan pronto?<p> 


	7. La Isla de Minion

**N/A:** Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo. No sólo por el contenido (realmente no era tan difícil) sino por tiempo, ya que tengo los exámenes de la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina (¡deseadme suerte!).

Para este capítulo ya no es necesario llevar el manga al día, ya que al ocurrir durante el time skip, no aparecerá nada de lo que ocurra a partir de ese punto, todos los spoilers son pertenecientes al flashback de Law.

* * *

><p>Estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo con su brazo. Hacía dos semanas que se lo había amputado, y estaba harto de aguantarle el plato para que pudiera comer. Había que reconocer, pero, que estaba siendo un buen paciente, cosa que no se esperaba. En realidad esperaba tener que atarlo a la cama para evitar que se levantara cada dos por tres, que se quejara de la medicación a cada minuto, que le dijera que tenía las manos frías cada vez que iba a cambiarle los vendajes, y miles de chorradas que caracterizaban a los malos pacientes; pero lo cierto era que se estaba comportando de lo lindo, no le había dado ni un solo problema. En definitiva, perder el brazo le había afectado más de lo esperado, ya ni siquiera se quejaba del síndrome del miembro fantasma, aunque era evidente que aún lo tenía.<p>

Se sentó en la camilla y sonrió un poco. Dormido, el pelirrojo parecía otra persona. Alguien calmado y que reflexionaba antes de actuar, alguien muy distinto a la persona que él amaba. Le colocó un mechón que le caía por la frente, pero el gesto pareció despertarlo, por lo que retiró la mano y se levantó para irse.

Pero no pudo irse, Kid le había cogido por la muñeca. Había sido rápido, eso significaba que no había intentado usar el brazo izquierdo, que en ese momento habría sido mejor.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – Le preguntó, no se le ocurría otro motivo para que intentara retenerle.

- No, sólo… - Suspiró -. Da igual, no importa.

- Sigues cogiéndome la mano. – Respondió.

Sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, su pulgar había empezado a trazar círculos en la muñeca del médico, pero el moreno se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba muy lejos de allí, como le había pasado más de una vez en la última semana.

* * *

><p>Eustass Kid aún recordaba la primera vez que se había acostado con Trafalgar Law. Era una calurosa noche de julio, caracterizada por el típico bochorno de las islas de verano. No se podía estar más de 5 minutos en la calle sin abrasarse, pero esos 2 minutos que coincidieron frente a un pub fueron suficientes como para que ambos decidieran entrar y charlar un poco, después de todo, habían dicho que se encontrarían en el Nuevo Mundo, y allí estaban.<p>

No estaban enamorados, ni tampoco esperaban encontrarse tan pronto, simplemente empezaron a beber mientras hablaban, y el alcohol no tardó mucho en hacerles efecto, haciendo salir a la luz el vicio y sus oscuros deseos de poseer al otro.

De algún modo que al día siguiente no conseguiría recordar, el pelirrojo había conseguido tener al mayor contra la puerta de una habitación, besándolo con rabia, sus lenguas enzarzándose en una lucha en la que la del moreno no pensaba ceder ante la del menor. ¿Cuándo había pedido la habitación? ¿La había pedido o había subido directamente a por ella como el buen pirata que era? Nunca le importó, era un pirata y como tal cogía lo que quería cuando lo quería.

A pesar de estarse besando, Law no cerró completamente los ojos en ningún momento, y el capitán se dio cuenta de que el moreno se limitaba a devolverle los besos con rabia, pero que no era él el primero en darlos. Estaba claro que, mientras al pelirrojo el sake le había nublado la mente sin demasiado esfuerzo, éste no había conseguido acabar con la característica frialdad del Cirujano de la Muerte.

Caminó unos pasos cuando sintió que el moreno se movía, sin duda habiendo abierto la puerta de la habitación donde iba a ser suyo esa noche. Y la reacción del mayor una vez dentro no se hizo esperar: le quitó la camiseta que llevaba y, tras quitarse la suya propia, retrocedió un par de pasos para mirarle ¿hambriento? El pelirrojo se quitó los zapatos como buenamente pudo sin dejar de mirarlo y lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones y la ropa interior, viendo que al otro lado de la habitación, el médico hacía lo mismo.

No tardó mucho en volver a tenerlo contra la pared, esa vez de espaldas a él, el moreno mirándole de reojo mientras el menor recorría su miembro con los dedos y apoyaba el suyo propio en la entrada del médico. El ojigrís apoyó la frente en un brazo mientras su otra mano bajaba hasta la mano del pelirrojo para acompañarla en su movimiento y, instintivamente, levantó el culo buscando más contacto.

Pero entonces cambió de opinión, no estaba tan borracho como para hacerlo de esa manera. Se separó lo justo para girarlo y cogerlo en brazos.

- Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso. – Espetó, confiando plenamente en sus propias habilidades -. Voy a hacer que te retuerzas.

- Inténtalo. – Respondió el moreno con su tono arrogante habitual, una sonrisa ladina adornándole la cara.

Y lo dejó sobre la cama. Cuando apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de su cara, se dio cuenta de lo mullido y cómodo que era ese colchón, había hecho bien en abandonar la pared. Un jadeo se le escapó de la garganta cuando notó que, bajo él, el moreno se había deslizado por el colchón hasta quedar bajo su pecho y ahora le lamía un pezón que se endurecía con el cálido y húmedo contacto de su lengua. Kid se apartó un poco y capturó sus labios, que pronto fueron abandonados para dejar un camino de mordiscos y lamidas por el cuello y el hombro del mayor, mientras con dos dedos recorría sus abdominales en una línea descendente hasta su entrada e introduciéndolos en ella sin previo aviso.

Sonrió cuando le arrancó un gemido y empezó a moverlos buscando su próstata, que a juzgar por los gemidos ahogados que procedían de la garganta del cirujano, no tardó mucho en encontrar.

- E-Eustass-ya… - Oyó que lo llamaba entre jadeos, tirando suavemente de su brazo.

- ¿Ya estás cansado? – Preguntó decepcionado.

- Y una mierda. – Respondió mientras esparcía las gotas de líquido preseminal por el glande del pelirrojo -. Ahora… Supongo que sabrás qué hacer.

Ese último comentario y la sonrisa ladina que lo acompañaba fueron los detonantes que hicieron que el menor se la metiera sin contemplaciones, sabiendo de sobras que el moreno estaba perfectamente dilatado y que no le dolería mucho. Por un momento creyó que se había pasado, era muy estrecho, pero el movimiento del moreno haciendo que el menor se enterrara en él por completo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Ambos empezaron a moverse a un ritmo frenético, la polla de Kid golpeando la próstata del otro tantas veces como podía, intentando que el mayor dejara de ahogar sus gemidos y gritara su nombre. Lo consiguió cuando sus labios se decidieron a lamerle la orilla, que pronto pasó a mordisquear mientras le arrancaba esos preciados gemidos.

Se apartó un poco de su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano del mayor colándose entre ambos miembros, empezando a masturbarse a si mismo. Dejó de moverse durante unos largos segundos, sabiendo que el mero hecho de saber que Law se estaba masturbando en ese mismo instante le provocaba tal imagen mental que estaba a punto de llegar el clímax, y no quería permitirse terminar antes que él. Su propia mano también se coló entre sus vientres, pero no permitió que la del cirujano se alejara, al contrario, se limitó a acompañar sus movimientos. Eso pareció gustarle, pues las uñas de la mano libre del moreno empezaron a clavarse en su piel, y el menor no tuvo dudas de que a la mañana siguiente aún tendría el rastro de su recorrido grabado en la piel en forma de marcas rojizas.

- ¡K-Kid! – Gritó el moreno mientras se corría entre los vientres de ambos.

- ¡Trafalgar! – Se le escapó al sentir las paredes del otro estrechándose a su alrededor, su nombre convertido en música al abandonar las cuerdas vocales del mayor en forma de ese profundo gemido.

No pudo evitarlo, se dejó caer sobre él mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento, pero se apartó enseguida hacia un lado, dejándole el otro lado de la cama.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y manchados con el semen de Law, pero no pareció importarles demasiado, que se hubieran encontrado por casualidad no cambiaba que hubieran tenido un día agotador, y la sesión de sexo los había cansado más.

A la mañana siguiente, Kid se despertó sorprendido de que, a pesar de que el sol estaba ya muy alto, el moreno seguía descansando a su lado. Era extraño que, con esas ojeras tan marcadas que tenía bajo los ojos, ahora durmiera plácidamente.

La luz se colaba por los agujeros de la mugrienta persiana y ahora que no estaba borracho, se fijó en lo destartalado que estaba el lugar, sus ropas tiradas por el suelo añadiendo aspecto de dejadez a la habitación. Se incorporó un poco, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía mucha resaca, quizás el sueño del mayor se debía al efecto del alcohol. Lo miró un momento, desde esa posición podía ver las manchas de pintalabios que le llenaban el cuello y el hombro, emborronadas por la cantidad de besos que le había dado.

Se permitió volver a tumbarse en la cama y lo abrazó desde atrás, no como a una persona amada sino como a una propiedad, como si pretendiera que el moreno le perteneciera durante más que una noche. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que con ese simple contacto el mayor empezara a desperezarse, girándose para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Te alegras de verme? – Preguntó con un suave ronroneo mientras buscaba sus labios.

El pelirrojo se rió y no contestó, esperando que por una vez fuera el ojigrís el que le besara. Sonrió contra sus labios cuando estos se tocaron, porque por primera vez fue el moreno el que había querido ese beso.

* * *

><p>- ¡Eustass-ya! – Lo llamaba Law mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.<p>

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo en el momento en el que abandonó el trance en el que había estado.

- Era como si no estuvieras aquí. – Respondió el mayor, aprovechando para liberar su mano del agarre del ambarino ahora que este se había relajado un poco.

- No estaba por lo que tenía que estar. – Aunque esa respuesta podría haber sido muy ofensiva, Kid la dio con un tono cálido.

- Bueno. Vamos a desembarcar en la siguiente isla para ocuparnos de algunas cosas, pero nos vendría bien que alguien se quedara a bordo vigilando al prisionero. – Respondió mirándole interrogativamente, decidiendo ignorar el comentario anterior.

- No creo que… - Bufó y miró hacia el lugar dónde debería haber estado su brazo, ahora convertido en un muñón que, con las vendas retiradas, era visible para todos los que fueran a verle.

- ¡Eustass-ya! – Exclamó el mayor para llamar su atención, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido -. No tienes porque pasarte el día en la camilla, puedes levantarte si quieres. Uno de los yonko perdió el brazo hace años y sigue siendo fuerte.

- Sí. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa triste, algo más convencido.

* * *

><p>- Bepo. – Llamó el ojigrís a su peludo amigo, dándole la caja que llevaba en las manos -. Por favor, mete aquí todo el metal que encuentres. Penguin y Shachi harán lo mismo en las suyas. Da igual cómo sea el metal, lo aprovecharemos igualmente.<p>

Cora-san, Monet y el cirujano caminaron un buen rato en un silencio que sólo era roto por el sonido de sus pisadas sobre la nieve.

- Así que este es el sitio… - Dijo la peliverde cuando los otros dos se quedaron quietos frente a una pared medio derrumbada que quedaba refugiada del viento.

- Sí. – Respondió el menor, agachándose a acariciar las manchas rojas que aún teñían la pared -. Aquí todo volvió a empezar de nuevo.

El rubio no dijo nada, limitándose a sacar un paquete de cigarrillos y a encenderse uno, que se llevó a los labios.

- ¡Cora-san! ¡Te tengo dicho que vayas con cuidado! – Gritó el moreno en cuanto sintió el calor de las llamas del abrigo del mayor.

La suave risa de la mujer pájaro llenó el ambiente, que pronto fue acompañada por la de los dos hombres. Lo cierto era que ese momento les había quitado la tensión que habían estado acumulando durante las últimas semanas, desde que habían leído esa noticia en el periódico, y sabían que aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, para llegar a Dressrosa y para terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas.

_Hacía más de 10 años, un joven comandante de la marina había desembarcado en la Isla de Minion con un niño con la última esperanza de conseguir que el niño superara el síndrome del plomo ámbar, la enfermedad incurable que estaba a punto de terminar con su vida. El niño, antes de piel tostada, era blanco casi por completo, señal de que le quedaban pocos días de vida._

_Allí, el hombre luchó por conseguir robar la Ope Ope no Mi que obligaría a comer al niño, curándolo por fin. Quedó muy mal herido, creyendo que no sobreviviría, especialmente tras quedar encerrado en la jaula de pájaros que su propio hermano había creado con el poder de su Akuma no Mi._

_- ¿Por qué me obligáis a matar a mi familia de sangre una y otra vez? – Preguntó el mayor de los dos hermanos._

_- Lo hice para salvarte. – Respondió el más joven con pesar, sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca._

_- No lo digas. – Dijo el otro, mirando hacia atrás un momento. Los otros tres Oficiales estaban tras él, observándolo, no podía hacer nada más que quitarle el seguro a la pistola con la que apuntaba a su hermano menor._

_- No podía creer que nuestros padres hubieran criado a un monstruo como tú. – Suspiró, y el esfuerzo le hizo toser algo de sangre -. Creía que podría salvarte, que volvieras a ser la persona que quería por…_

_- ¡No lo digas! – Gritó Doflamingo sin dejar que su último familiar biológico terminara la frase y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin mirar bien donde apuntaba._

_- … Hermano. – Finalizó con una sonrisa, si iba a morir, era así como quería ser recordado, con una sonrisa que mostrara la felicidad que había sentido durante los últimos 6 meses._

_Y en ese momento, cuando la bala abandonó el cañón de la pistola, el tiempo se paró para una personita. Pasaron segundos, minutos, y el niño que había encerrado en un baúl lloraba inaudiblemente. El hecho de que no se le oyera significaba que el adulto no había muerto, pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar, seguro de que el disparo había dado de lleno en el cuerpo del rubio._

_Y así era, sólo que no había impactado contra su corazón, sino sólo contra su hombro._

_Oyó un ruido como si algo fuera arrastrado, y notó como el cofre en el que estaba se alzaba y que alguien lo movía. Se asustó mucho cuando lo dejaron en el suelo y el baúl se abrió, creyendo que sería Doflamingo quien lo abriría y que iban a matarle sin que pudiera vengarse, que Cora-san había sacrificado su vida inútilmente._

_Pero fue Corazón quien lo abrió._

_A pesar de la tos que tenía el rubio, la sonrisa del niño no podría haber sido más ancha, era realmente feliz. El mayor le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó mientras le revolvía el pelo._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, lo que más me ha costado escribir ha sido el lemon por el hecho de ser algo que Kid está recordando en ese momento pero no lo he escrito como flashback.

Me he sentindo bastante mal haciendo sufrir tanto a Kid por el tema del brazo, pero creo que era necesario porque aunque sea Kid y en el anime parezca que no le importe, estoy segura de que es porque no hemos visto nunca. Según lo que estoy estudiando, los procesos de luto no sólo empiezan con la muerte de una persona, sino por la pérdida de algo que antes se tenía y ahora ha cambiado/desaparecido, como un brazo. Este luto debería durar 1 año, que es lo que la persona media tarda en superarlo, pero yo no voy a hacerlo tan extenso.

¿Reviews? :D


End file.
